Friend And Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kalau Chie biasanya galak pada Yosuke, tapi tidak kan pada Souji? Mereka cocok? Mungkin. Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Yosuke? Marah pada sahabatnya atau... First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


**-Friend and Love-  
Disclaimer : Persona 4 © Atlus  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : SoujixChie  
WARNING : (a bit) OOC  
Summary : Kalau Chie biasanya galak pada Yosuke, tapi tidak kan pada Souji? Mereka cocok? Mungkin. Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Yosuke? Marah pada sahabatnya atau...**

* * *

Souji sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi teman baik Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko hanya dalam waktu singkat. Tak perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk dapat bersahabat dengan mereka. Ternyata beberapa minggu saja cukup. Memang, karena kepemilikan atas Persona dan adanya 'dark side' yang membuat mereka jadi bersahabat.

Yosuke yang suka sekali bercerita pada Souji tentang cintanya pada Saki-senpai, Yukiko yang lama kelamaan bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai pemilik penginapan Amagi, dan Chie yang suka berlatih dengan Souji dan seolah ingin melindungi hampir semua orang, terutama Yukiko.

Sebenarnya ada Kanji, Rise, dan juga Naoto yang merupakan adik kelas Souji dan cukup dekat dengan cowok itu, terutama Rise. Tapi, sepertinya Souji lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman seangkatannya.

Hari ini Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol di Junes. Obrolan biasa, tak ada unsur melawan shadow atau pun bertualang lagi ke dungeon lain. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan kini mereka dapat tenang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di Inaba atau pun hanya mengobrol santai.

Sore harinya, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, Souji dan Chie jalan-jalan bersama ke Shoping District. Namun ternyata, di jalan, mereka bertemu gerombolan preman yang sedang mengerubungi seorang anak kecil.

"Hei!" gertak Chie.

"Hah, seorang gadis. Mau apa dia?" ejek salah satu dari seorang preman itu.

"Jangan ganggu anak itu!" hardik Chie lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" wajah preman tadi terlihat menantang.

"Kau pengecut! Hanya berani pada anak kecil!" akhirnya Souji ikut angkat bicara.

"Cih! Ada temannya, ayo pergi!" ajak salah satu preman itu pada kawanannya.

Preman-preman tersebut pun akhirnya berlari meninggalkan anak kecil yang tadi akan mereka palak. Anak kecil itu pun mendekati Chie.

"Terima kasih, kak!"

"Ah? Eh? I-iya."

Anak kecil tadi tersenyum, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Chie dan Souji. Sesaat kemudian, Chie terlihat menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji.

"Aku... hanya bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Ya. Rasanya aku ingin melindungi semua orang. Yukiko, teman-teman, dan juga, kau, Souji."

"Aku?"

"Oh, jangan buat aku mengulanginya."

"Chie."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"S-Souji?" wajah Chie memerah.

Selanjutnya, tak ada jawaban dari Chie, hanya anggukan kecil, tapi cukup membuat hati Souji senang. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seolah kabar itu cepat sekali berhembus, seperti daun yang ditiup angin. Kabar kalau Souji dan Chie telah jadian ternyata telah terdengar, bahkan sampai ke murid-murid kelas 1. Yah, tak heran juga kalau banyak yang patah hati, mengingat Souji anak yang terkenal karena kepintarannya.

Souji sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Yosuke, karena sebelumnya, dia lah yang paling dekat dengan Chie. Yah, meskipun sering bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya mereka cocok, kok. Akhirnya, Souji memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bareng Yosuke di Aiya setelah pulang sekolah.

Sesampainya di Aiya...

"Aku pesan beef teriyaki ukuran jumbo."

"Aku medium."

"Nah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Souji?"

"Soal Chie."

"Ah ya, selamat ya karena kalian sudah jadian!"

"Loh? Kau tidak marah, Yosuke?"

"Hm? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Ku pikir..."

"Hahaha... Jangan pikir aku suka pada Chie. Aku hanya suka pada Saki-senpai, kok," Yosuke tertawa renyah.

"Haha..."

"Tenang saja, kau tetaplah teman baikku, Souji!"

Souji tertawa kecil, dalam hatinya ia lega sekali karena ternyata Yosuke tidak marah padanya. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, dan mereka berdua pun menyantap dengan lahap makanannya.

Setidaknya, Souji lega, pertemanannya tidak hancur, walaupun ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Chie. Persahabatan dan cinta itu sungguh menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaje kah? Gomen-ne. Cha author fandom Bleach yang lagi nyasar ke fandom Persona Series. Hehehe... Sebenarnya udah lama banget pengen nulis di sini, tapi belum ada ide. Yoroshiku semua! :)

Nee, mind to RnR?


End file.
